


Scrapbooks and Homevideos

by xJustAFanGirlx



Category: Insidious (Movies)
Genre: Child Neglect, Drug Use, I love Elise, Mama Elise, Multiple chapters, Past Lives, Scrapbooks, Swearing throughout, The Further, This will probably get emotional, Younger Specs, Younger Tucker, a little violence, a lot of fluff, homevideos, past/future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-09-14 15:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJustAFanGirlx/pseuds/xJustAFanGirlx
Summary: Specs and Tucker had always been close with Elise. But, they finally realize how close they really were through scrapbooks and homevideos.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am really excited for this fanfiction! I have been thinking about this type of event happening between Elise, Specs, and Tucker for a while now. And, I am so happy that I'm finally able to tell you this story. I don't know how long this fanfiction will be, but I am just going to write my heart out, and see where this fanfic goes! So, comments are always appreciated and I hope you enjoy :)

Its been a few years since Elise had passed. Tucker struggled with her absence but, he managed. While, Specs on the other hand, struggled with her absence with more difficulty. With more, personal difficulty that is. Although, they had all been close Specs realized that, he didn't show his love enough. He didn't express his love enough for the person that he saw as his mother. His own however, he hadn't spoken to in years. But that's another story, for a completely different time.  
  
Specs layed in his bed completely exhausted yet, he couldn't sleep. He had too many thoughts on his mind that the thought of sleep was impossible. He then, looked over to his alarm clock it read, '3:46 AM.' He just rolled his eyes, and turned his back towards the clock. Specs looked out the window and then, raised his eyes towards the bright crescent moon. The moon looked so bright compared to all the darkness around it. It reminded him of Elise. Although, there had always been darkness around her, wether it would be spiritual or personal, she always seemed to find her way out of the dark and into the light.  
  
The more Specs thought about it, the more upset he became. He hated it when he got like this but, he couldn't help it. He missed her, so much it hurt. He always thought about the good times they had. From spending the holidays together, to the cases they had to solve. Even though, Specs knew there was life after death, it didn't numb the feeling of her not being here physically with them. Specs missed when she would call him by his first name, 'Steven'. Of course, at first he had hated it but he had grown to love it. He missed just her presence in general. Seeing her smile and laugh was a great feeling. Considering all of the bad times she had went through.  
  
Specs could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. 'Screw this' he thought. He then got up, put on his glasses, and walked out of his bedroom. Specs saw Elises' door cracked open. He quietly walked toward the door, and walked into her bedroom. Her bedroom was still the same as it had always been. It hadn't been touched since the day she left it for the last time. Specs felt bad about leaving it to gather dust, but it was too difficult for him to go in there. Specs eyed a photo on her dresser, he picked it up. It was a photo of Elise and Jack. They were both smiling. 'They seemed so happy together' he thought. Specs wiped off the gathered dust from the photo, and put it back down. He walked around for a little bit looking at all of the photos.  
  
It was then when Specs heard something fall. It came from her closet. Out of curiosity, Specs walked into her closet and saw a book. More specifically, a scrapbook. Specs sat down, and opened it up. There were an array of photos from Elise when she was younger, to all the types of adventures her and Jack went on. She lived a long and aventful life. Specs finished the scrapbook, and looked to see if there were anymore around. There was one more. Specs reached up, and grabbed it. He then walked, and sat down on Elise's bed. He opened it up, and saw some similar photos. That was until he came across more 'recent' photos. Specs felt tears roll down his face as he saw numerous photos of him and Tucker with Elise. Some were from Christmas and Halloween, while others were 'family photos.' Specs flipped through a few more pages until he came across one that stood out to him. It was of him, Specs guessed he was about a few months old to maybe a year old, in the photo. His younger self was looking curiously at the camera and it was then, when Specs saw something in the background. It looked like a familiar figure.  
  
It looked like.....Elise.


	2. Specs' First Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Specs and Tucker try to find more information about Elise and their past. When they decide to go into her reading room, they find a tape.

"What? That can't be possible." Specs said, as he was shaking his head. There was no way, that Elise could've been in this photo. She didn't even know Specs when he was a baby. Specs looked a little closer at the photo. It definitely looked like Elise, due to the familiar features. In the photo, she seemed to be smiling at him with her hands knitted in front of her. Specs quickly flipped through a few more photos, when he came across one of Tucker. He looked like he was about the same age as Specs was, in the previous photo. Tucker was sitting in his high chair, with baby food smeared all over his face, while his hand was sticking inside the jar. Specs' blood ran cold at this photo.  
  
There beside Tucker....was Elise. She was crouched right beside him, smiling at the camera.  
  
How could this be possible? How was Elise in photos of Tucker and him while they were babies, if she didn't even know them then? Specs then slammed the scrapbook shut, walked out of the room, and into his bed. He closed his eyes, and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
......  
  
Specs woke up the next morning, due to the ridiculously bright sun shining through the window. He turned his head towards the alarm clock it read, '10:27 AM.' He then, shielded his eyes from the sun and sat up in bed. Thoughts, about the situation last night overwhelmed him. But he quickly brushed them off, and decided to head downstairs. As he walked downstairs, he spotted Tucker watching TV. Specs walked past him, and headed toward the kitchen for some cereal.  
  
"What the hell's your problem? Tucker said, as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Just because I don't talk to you, doesn't mean that I'm in a bad mood." Specs replied, as he walked past him towards the kitchen table.  
  
"I discovered something last night. It just put me on edge."  
  
"What was it?"  
  
"I'll show you, after I'm done eating."  
  
......  
  
After Specs was finished with breakfast, Tucker and him headed upstairs for the scrapbook. They both walked into Elise's room, and Specs picked up the book. "Here, look for yourself." He handed Tucker the book, and he began to look through it. At first, he wasn't shocked to see anything but, once he saw the photos of him and Specs he was shocked, to say the least.  
  
"What? How is that possible?"  
  
"Right?" Specs replied, while walking back and forth. "We should see if there is anymore stuff like this."  
  
"Where would it be?" Tucker said  
  
"I think we might find something, in Elise's reading room."  
  
......  
  
They both walked down the stairs and into Elise's unique reading room. Once they were in, Specs immediately went for the tiny area in the back that was full of tapes, with Tucker following behind him.  
  
"How do you think Elise got those photos in the first place?" Tucker questioned, as he was looking through some old tapes.  
  
"I don't know, that's why I'm trying to see if she has any recorded tapes of us as well."  
  
......  
  
It had been hours ago, since they had begun looking through the tapes until, Specs finally found something.  
  
"Look at this." Specs said, as he waved the tape around. Tucker eyed the tape and it read, 'Steven's first birthday, 1978.'  
  
"I've never seen this video before." Specs said, as he walked over to the TV. As Specs put in the tape, they both sat down, and began to watch.  
  
There one year old Specs sat, in his high chair. While, everyone around him, sang 'Happy Birthday.' Specs smiled at the video, seeing how happy his younger self was. When the song ended, everyone clapped and began to dug into the cake. At that moment, Tucker could've sworn he saw something. "Wait, go back a sec." Specs rewinded the video by a few seconds, and Tucker told him to stop.  
  
"There." He said  
  
Specs looked at the area where Tucker was pointing at, and saw a familiar figure standing behind some people.  
  
"Do you think that's her?" Specs replied unsure  
  
"Sure as hell, looks like her to me." Tucker said while beggining to lay back on the sofa.  
  
As the video went on, no other figure was seen. That was, until there was a scene where baby Specs was playing with his toys. When, Specs saw a toy truck move and catch his younger selfs' attention. Along with the toy truck, an electronic toy bear began to play a tune. Baby Specs was overjoyed, and began to laugh and play with the toys.  
  
"Now, do you think that was her?" Tucker said, as he rolled his eyes  
  
Specs just ignored him, and continued to watch the video. Tears came to his eyes, as he thought about Elise. The thought that it could be her. It moved him to say the least.  
  
Tucker saw this, and patted his shoulder. "Believe me, I'm moved about this too." Specs nodded his head, and wiped away the tears. It was then, when the tape ended and the TV screen became static.  
  
Tucker decided to head upstairs for a nap while, Specs just sat there. The tape replayed inside his head, and he smiled. He then, took out the tape and looked at it. 'There has to be more tapes like this' he thought. But, he decided that it could wait, and headed upstairs with the tape in his hand.  
  
.....  
  
As the morning became night, Specs got ready for bed, and put the tape inside his bedside drawer. He then, got into bed and turned off the light.  
  
"Goodnight, Elise." Specs said hesitantly  
  
Specs heard the trees blow in the wind from his opened window. He smiled, and dreamt about his first birthday.


	3. I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elise travels through The Further when she comes across a mysterious house.

Elise opened her eyes. She always wondered as to why she was still here, even after all these years. But, it was then when she realized that she knew there was more work to be done, even in the afterlife. She knew people needed her. So, with a groan, she got up out of bed and grabbed her lantern. She wasn't very frightened by the further anymore considering she's been here for so long. The further was her home. At least it was, for now. So, she walked a little more until, she came across a familiar red door. Elise swallowed hard, turned the knob, and proceded through the red door. Elise was then greeted by a light yellow house. The house was quaint but looked like it could fit about 3 or 4 people. So, out of curiosity she walked towards the home.  
  
As she approached the home, she wasn't concerned at all it looked like an ordinary family home to her. She walked inside, and the the house was clean spotless, in fact. A man was sitting on a blue couch, watching TV. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes. Elise looked around and saw a photo. She picked it up, and saw a woman holding a baby with a man standing behind her. Although the parents were smiling, something felt off about the photo to Elise. Coming from a broken home, Elise knew when a family wasn't truly happy. She placed the photo down, and saw a calendar that read, 'August 10, 1977' It was then, when Elise heard someone coming down the stairs. It was a woman. She had dark brown hair and blue eyes. Elise watched her, as she began to cook something on the stove. Elise decided to explore the house a little more. There wasn't really anything to look at, the house was bland and boring to say the least. Elise walked back towards the living room to see the parents eating their dinner. Elise's blood ran cold when she heard an ear splitting scream. It was coming from upstairs. The parents just ignored the noise and continued to eat their dinner, so Elise decided to investigate.  
  
As she walked up the stairs, she saw a hallway which lead to a few doors. She opened up a few doors and came across nothing. The only things that the doors led to was a bathroom and some closets. It was then when she saw a sliver of light shining through a door that was cracked open. Elise walked towards the door and looked through it. The bedroom appeared to be a nursery. Elise opened up the door and hesitantly walked in. The nursery room walls were painted a light blue and the furniture was a dark wood. The whimpering noise became a little louder as Elise approached the crib.  
  
Elise gasped when she saw the baby. The baby looked as though he hadn't been bathed in weeks and he looked malnourished. Elise felt a lump form in her throat, and she swallowed as she carefully picked up the wailing baby.  
  
"Shhh. Little one." Elise said quietly as she attempted to calm him  
  
The baby continued to cry, and Elise heard someone come up the stairs. Out of panick, Elise quickly put down the baby and hid. Suddenly, the door opened and the mysterious woman walked toward the crib, and picked up the distressed child.  
  
"WOULD YOU BE QUIET, FOR ONCE IN YOUR GODAMN LIFE STEVEN!?!?" The woman screamed as he continued to cry.  
  
Elise covered her mouth, and felt tears of anger and sorrow well up in her eyes. She couldn't believe it. The baby was Steven. Her boy. Elise watched helpless, as the woman continued to yell at who was now known to be Steven. The baby kept crying and the woman finally, put down the baby and stormed out of the nursery.  
  
With a sob, Elise quickly went to the baby and picked him up. She cradled him safely against her chest and tried calm him.  
  
"Shhh. Shhh. Your alright Steven. Your OK." Elise whispered  
  
The baby pushed his head against her bosom, and Elise put him into his crib to get him some food.  
  
....  
  
As Elise headed down the stairs, she could still here Stevens' cries and she became infuriated. She couldn't believe that someone could treat their child this way. Elise walked toward the family photo of them that she came across a little while ago, she then picked it up, and smashed it to pieces. The parents of the neglected child jumped and screamed. Then, they both ran out of the room.  
  
Elise smiled, satisfied with herself, and went to find something for Steven.  
  
......  
  
A few minutes later, Elise came into the nursery and carefully picked up the crying baby.  
  
"I'm here Steven. Shhh." Elise said quietly as she eased the bottle into the baby's mouth. The baby's cries immediately stopped as he began to drink his formula. Elise saw a rocking chair and eased down into it, and began to rock back and forth.  
  
Elise looked down at the baby and smiled. Once Steven finished his formula, Elise kissed his forehead and decided to give him a bath.  
  
Once the water was at the perfect temperature, Elise rolled up her sleeves and carefully placed Steven into the bubbly water. She held him securely in her left arm, as she bathed him with her right. Elise laughed, when Steven squealed as she carefully poured warm water on his head. He played in the bubbles, soaking Elise's clothes in the process. But she didn't mind, as long as he was happy so was she.  
  
As Elise watched Steven, she could see how much of his older personality showed in his younger self, from his curiosity to his kindness. When the bath was over, Elise picked up Steven in a towel and began to dry him off. After that, she put him in a little dark blue onesie, and retreated back to the rocking chair.  
  
Steven was a bit playful after that bath and he began to grab Elises' face with his little hands. Elise laughed and began to place kisses all over his face. Steven giggled at this, and grabbed her nose.  
  
"You got my nose." Elise said playfully. She kissed and nibbled at his little hands and he laughed. They both played for a little longer, until Steven began to fall asleep. Elise placed him against her chest, and began to hum a soft lullaby. As Steven began to close his eyes, Elise kissed his forehead and whispered, "I love you, Steven."


	4. The Trailer Park Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elise travels yet again, into the Further to visit someone else's past.

After Steven fell into a light slumber, Elise put him back into his crib and walked back downstairs. Elise decided that her time here was done for now, and looked around the house once more, before heading through the red door and into the darkness once again.  
  
.....  
  
The situation with Steven and his family shook Elise up quite a bit. She couldn't believe that Steven was raised in such a toxic household and didn't even tell her. Elise couldn't even begin to imagine what more terrible things lied ahead in her boys' future that she would have to witness. But she knew she would have to be strong for not only herself, but for her boys as well.  
  
It was then, when she realized that she had to visit Tucker's past as well. She had always been curious about their mysterious backgrounds, and she needed to put the puzzle pieces together. It was then, when she came across another red door. So, she took a deep breath, and walked through the door.  
  
....  
  
Elise began to walk through a good sized neighborhood. It appeared to be a trailer park. Left and right, were different types of trailers most of them were colored blue and yellow, and ranged from all different types of shapes and sizes. This past memory seemed to take place during the summer months, considering there were a few children riding their bikes in the street and playing in their swimming pools.  
  
"Tucker!" Elise heard somebody yell.  
  
When Elise turned her head towards the person yelling a familiar name, she was confronted with a little boy- around the age of 2 to 3 years old- playing in the dirt with a toy dumpster truck. Elise smiled when she noticed the smudges of dirt on his face, along with the fact that his little belly was poking out from under his shirt.  
  
Elise watched as Tucker looked behind him, and at what appeared to be his grandmother. She had dark brown hair and was very tall. She looked at Tucker with a stern look on her face. "Dinner is almost ready, make sure that you take off your shoes when you come inside!" She then, walked back inside the trailer to finish dinner.  
  
Tucker immediately went back to playing with his toys once his grandmother went back inside. Elise walked over to him, and sat down. Tucker reached for a small toy truck, but couldn't quite reach it. Elise noticed this, so she moved the truck a little towards him, and he grabbed it. Elise watched him play for a little longer until he was called inside for dinner.  
  
Elise followed Tucker inside the small trailer, and watched him take his dirty shoes off. He then, walked over to the dining room table where grilled cheese and tomato soup called his name. He sat down, and Elise smiled when she saw that he could barley reach the top of the table for his food. His grandmother sat across from him, eating her meal and took a few glances at her grandson, making sure he didn't burn himself from eating his soup.  
  
"Be careful! And try not to make a mess!" Tucker's grandmother said sternly, as she identified the mess he had made on his face. Tucker in reply, just looked at her and continued eating. 'He doesn't talk much does he.' Elise thought when she observed him. She never thought of Tucker as the shy type, especially as a child. As time went by, Elise wondered where his parents were, and why they were absent in his life.  
  
It was then, when Elise noticed that Tucker had finished his meal, and was heading for the front door.  
  
"Not so fast, Tucker!" Tucker's grandmother called  
  
Tucker looked at his grandmother with a questioning look, as he began to put his dirty shoes back on. "You need to clean up your mess first." His grandmother said, as she began to clean up her own dishes.  
  
"But I don't wanna." Tucker replied quietly. He tried to win this argument by giving his grandmother the puppy dog eyes and a pouted lip. Elise smiled warmly at him, while his grandmother gave him a stern look and Tucker took this as a, "You better clean up your mess, before you have to face the consequences look." And began to take his dirty dishes to the sink.  
  
"Thank you, sweetheart." His grandmother replied softly, before bending over to place a small kiss on his head. Tucker nodded his head and quickly headed outside, before his grandmother would ask him to clean his room.  
  
Elise however, decided to stay behind and observe the house. Tucker's grandmother washed the dishes, while Elise looked at some photos of Tucker with his family members. Elise turned around, when she heard Tucker's grandmother give a heavy sigh and whisper, "What am I going to do with him, Tiffany?" As she eyed Tucker playing in the dirt yet again.  
  
Elise didn't know who Tiffany was, but she took a wield guess. 'I wonder if Tiffany is Tucker's mother?' Elise thought as she looked at his grandmother sympathetically. There was obviously more to the story than this memory was going to show, but Elise would figure out the truth sooner or later.  
  
....  
  
The day came to a close, and Tucker's grandmother told him it was time for bed. So, Tucker retreated into the small trailer for the night. After his grandmother helped him into his pajamas, she brushed his teeth for him and helped him into bed.  
  
"Goodnight, Tucker." His grandmother told him as she kissed his forehead.  
  
"Night." Tucker yawned, and kissed his grandmother on the cheek. Elise watched this sweet scene in front of her, as she sat on Tucker's small bed. His grandmother was about to turn off his bedside lamp, before Tucker stopped her from doing so.  
  
"Why?" His grandmother questioned  
  
"I don't like the dark." Tucker said in a small voice  
  
His grandmother suppressed a sigh, and kissed his forehead one more time before leaving. Once she left, Tucker pulled out a picture book and began to read it. Elise smiled when she recognized the book being a 'Winnie the Pooh' book. She watched Tucker for a little while longer, before he finally began to fall asleep. Once he closed his eyes, Elise carefully took the book out of his hands and placed it on his bedside table. She kept his light on, not wanting to upset him, and brushed his hair out of his face and kissed his forehead. She then whispered, "Sweet dreams, Tucker."


	5. Arguments and Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Specs grows frustrated when they fail at finding any new information about Elise. And Tucker gives him a few words of wisdom.

The last few weeks have been a bit disappointing to say the least. Ever since Specs and Tucker have found the videotape and pictures, they have been trying to find even more evidence to prove their theory. But unfortunetaly, they have been quite unsuccessful. Elise's videotape room had been filled with tons of boxes filled with videotapes from various cases and past investigations. And both, Specs and Tucker, have looked through hundreds of tapes, with none of them being of either of them from when they were young.  
  
Specs had become a bit frustrated about finding no evidence towards Elise visiting their past and it annoyed him. He had been so curious as to what other specific moments that had happened in their young lives that she had visited. He tried looking through some other smaller scrapbooks with no luck. Maybe those two photos were the only ones she could've gotten a hold of? Or, maybe she hadn't been to other memories yet and got a new photo for every memory she went to? Specs wasn't sure of either scenario, but he had to at least think as to how this was even possible in the first place.  
  
One night, while Tucker was asleep, Specs had decided to go do some more looking around. He had to do something, considering, he couldn't sleep and the thought of finding even more tapes and pictures of Elise visiting their past selves was driving him mad. So, off to the reading room he went. As he walked down the stairs he decided to get a glass of water, since he would be down there for who knows how long. Once he exited the kitchen with a glass of water, and headed for the reading room, suddenly the jukebox started playing, 'You'll Never Know' by Vera Lynn.  
  
Specs jumped out of fright, and almost spilled his glass of water all over the floor. 'Why the hell is the jukebox playing?' He thought as he tried to shut it off. The music kept playing as he was struggling to find the off switch. Specs was too distracted to hear footsteps coming down the stairs, so he was frightened when he saw a sidetable lamp turn on.  
  
"Woah, calm it down, Specs. What the hell are you doing?" Tucker asked him while rubbing his tired eyes. "What time is it anyways?"  
  
"I think it's 1 or 2 o'clock in the morning? I was trying to shut off the jukebox."  
  
"Why? It's not even on?"  
  
"What do mea-" Specs was cut short, when he eyed the jukebox, it appeared to have turned off for some reason. "What? But this was just on a second ago! Didn't you hear the music playing?"  
  
"No?" Tucker looked at him, with an odd look on his face. He didn't hear any music at all. He was a bit concerned for Specs. However, Tucker shrugged it off, and just thought Specs was hallucinating from lack of sleep. "I think you're just hallucinating things. That or, Elise is just trolling us." He commented, while looking around for any sign of the supernatural.  
  
"I don't know, maybe your right. But I'm not going back to bed yet. I'm still gonna look around for more clues."  
  
"Clues? What is this, a murder mystery?"  
  
Specs just rolled his eyes, got his glass of water, and headed down to the reading room.  
  
"Well I might as well follow him." Tucker quietly huffed, as he began to head downstairs after him.  
  
..........  
  
'4:36 AM'  
  
Was what Specs read on the small clock that was sat on the coffee table. He rubbed his tired eyes, with a heavy sigh. He couldn't believe that three hours have already past. It only feels as though they've been down there for half an hour. Specs looked at Tucker, and saw that he was also pretty exhausted from all their searching, but he kept pushing forward none the less. Specs wasn't the type of person to give up, but he was slowly losing hope that there would be anything left for them to observe. They still had about ten or eleven boxes to search through, which sounded like a lot, but it was a small minimum compared to what they started with.  
  
"Are you ready to throw in the towel yet?" Tucker groaned as he stretched his stiff limbs.  
"Hey, you don't have to do this y'know?" Specs said, irritable at Tucker's unnecessary question.  
  
"Yah, I know. But I'm just doing it so you don't have to bitch about it."  
  
"WELL THANKS FOR THE FEEDBACK!" He burst out, as he walked back upstairs.  
  
Tucker just sat there, stunned, at Spec's unexpected outburst. He didn't know his comment would affect him that much. He knew it was a stupid move, but, he just thought that Specs would roll his eyes, or come up with a snarky comeback. Not completely burst out.  
  
Because he felt bad about his stupid comment, he decided to go and apologize to him. Tucker then, got up, and headed upstairs to see where he was.  
  
......  
  
When Tucker headed upstairs and into the living room he saw that he wasn't there. He looked around, and saw out the window that he was sitting outside on the porch stairs, with his head in his hands. He opened up the front door, and sat beside him.  
  
"Hey, listen, I'm sorry for saying that. It was a dick move, I'll admit." He said awkwardly, while toying at his pajama pant strings.  
  
Specs said nothing for a while. They just sat there in an awkward, yet, comfortable silence together. After a few minutes, he whispered, "I miss her." His eyes began to water, and he felt a lump form in his throat. He did miss her. They both missed her a lot. Their lives were changed for forever when they met her. And they were sure hers was changed just as much. Life just hasn't been the same without her, and they don't think it ever will be the same.  
  
Tucker swallowed, and said just as quietly, "I miss her too. I'm sure she misses us just as much though."  
  
"I know... I wish we could just see her again." It was the truth. If there was any possible way for them to see her again, just for a second, it would be worth it. To see her face, to hear her voice. Specs quickly wiped away a lone tear, as he looked up.  
  
"I do too. But we can't give up. Because she wouldn't have wanted that for us, you and I both know that. We just have to stay strong, and become the people that she had always wanted us to be. We HAVE to, and we WILL make her proud. Yes, it won't be the same without her, it never will be, but we just have to keep going. For HER, not only for US, but for her as well. And just remember, she's been with us longer than we even know."  
  
Specs listened to his whole speech with an open heart and soul. He was right. They will make her proud. They will, without a doubt. And they can't give up yet. He nodded his head as he said, "Yah, you're right....you're right."  
  
"I know I'm right, that's why I said it." He rolled his eyes, teasingly.  
  
"Be quite. And I accept you're apology." They both smiled at each other for a second, and looked away.  
  
"Alright enough of the sappy stuff, let's get back inside. I'm starving."  
  
Specs shook his head, and headed inside after Tucker. "I'm making pancakes."  
  
"No, I want bacon and eggs."  
  
"Whatever, but I'm cooking first."  
  
"No, I am."  
  
They both stared at each other for a second, and then, they both ran for the kitchen, wresting each other over the stove.  
  
They then heard something fall behind them. When they both turned around, they found Elise's favorite mug that read, 'Share the Love' written on it, on top of the counter.  
  
They both looked at each other with a knowing look, and ended up eating their own breakfasts that early morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait, I have a lot of ideas planned for this fanfiction, and it's been hard for me to try and plan everything at a snails pace. More updates soon though. :)


	6. The Mysterious Entity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Elise visits another of Steven's memories, she finds out that he is trying to catch a mysterious entity, that is haunting the house.

It had been a few days since Elise had visited her boys' pasts. So, she planned on visiting another past memory of theirs.  
  
As she walked through the dark abyss, known as the further, she had finally began to realize how much of an impact she had on her boys' lives. Especially Steven, considering, he had grown up with abusive parents. And although Tucker had grown up with his grandmother, he still had a parental figure in his life that cared about him.  
  
That was another thing that had crossed Elise's mind. What had happened to Tucker's absent parents? She assumed that his mother had passed, but what about his father? Did he just leave after her death? Even though she was psychic, she still didn't have all of the answers to everything, and it bothered her.  
  
As she finally began to approach the familiar red door, she began to prepare herself for what was about to come. She couldn't stand to see another painful memory. Reluctantly, she turned the door knob, and headed through the red door.  
  
........  
  
As Elise began to walk through the past memory, she was greeted with a door that was cracked open a bit.  
  
She walked through the door, and walked into a room that appeared to belong to a child. There were toys scattered across the floor, the walls were painted a dark blue, and when she turned her head to the left, she was greeted to a small bed, with a little boy sitting atop of it.  
  
Elise smiled when she saw Steven. 'Him and Tucker were such cute kids,' She thought, as she looked at him. He appeared to be about six or seven years old, and he was wearing race car pajamas. When Elise walked towards him, she looked over his shoulder, and saw that he was drawing something on a little sketchbook. To her, it looked like a big red blob, but she knew there was more meaning behind the drawing.  
  
It was only a few moments later, when she saw Steven look up, and towards the doorway. She followed his gaze, and saw the door creak open a tiny bit.  
  
Quickly, Specs turned off his lamp, grabbed a flashlight from his bedside drawer, and kept hold of his sketchbook. He then, got up from his bed, and headed towards the door. Elise followed him out of curiousity, and a little out of worry for his protection.  
  
Specs turned on the flashlight, once he entered the hallway. As he began to head downstairs, another sound broke through the silence of the night. It came from their right, which was where the kitchen was.  
  
Suddenly, Specs rushed down the stairs, and right into the small kitchen. Elise followed quickly thereafter, and looked at him, as he pointed his flashlight towards the kitchen cupboard. It was wide open, and some bowls were scattered on the floor.  
  
Elise thought nothing of it, until she heard the sound of something. The sound of a person? Maybe, she couldn't tell. The hairs on the back of Elise's neck, started to stand up, and she froze. The sound sounded like it was right behind her. It sounded like growling.  
  
Elise, out of panic, tried to get Spec's attention, and to get him back to his bedroom. She began to knock down pictures, and open cupboards. This seemed to do the trick. Specs saw the pictures get knocked down, and the cupboards fly open, and he bolted upstairs.  
  
Elise followed him quickly, and headed into his bedroom. 'That was terrifying.' She thought, as tons of thoughts began running through her mind of the previous moments before.  
  
She looked over and saw Specs skaking, while hiding under his covers with the flashlight. She also saw his sketchbook on the floor. Was this the monster that Specs saw? Do his parents know about this? Well, it's not like they would care anyways even if they did know about this evil entity.  
  
'Oh, Steven.' She shook her head, and sat on his bed. Waiting for any other entities to try and make their move. She had decided to stay with him until sunrise. She couldn't leave him when there was something coming after him. She just couldn't. She assumed this was when he was first introduced to the supernatural, considering how young he is after all.  
  
Elise was proud of him, for being brave, and going to find the ghost, instead of hiding from it.  
  
It sparked back painful memories of her own childhood. When she first found out about her gift, and her father didn't approve of it. But all of the trauma made her into the person she was today. Her mother helped her become a good person, and accept her gift. Ever since then, she had wanted to help the supernatural.  
  
Elise never realized how similar of childhoods her and her boys had. She felt so sorry for them. Although, she would always dread going into another past memory of theirs, she knew that she would have to do this to put all of the pieces together.  
  
Specs seemed to have fallen asleep, during Elise's thought process. She smiled at him, brushed his hair out of his face, and kissed his forehead, as she said, "I miss you two, so much... make me proud, and I'll always love you."


	7. Visiting Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Specs and Tucker decide to take a break from investigating the films, Tucker decides that it's time to visit a passed loved one.

Specs slowly opened up his lazy eyes from his deep dream. His bright blue eyes wandered to his left, and looked out the window. It was a sunny yet foggy day outside. Although it was only early March, it looked as though it was normal sunny June day.  
  
He sighed as he rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes, and spotted his laptop lying on his bed. He sat up, and opened up his laptop to check if there were any new cases. His background was a picture of Elise and him. Elise had her arms wrapped around his neck, and was hugging him tightly, with a huge smile plastered on her face. Specs was also smiling in the photo.  
  
It's hard for Specs to fathom the thought that that photo was only taken three years ago. 'How things have changed,' he thought sadly. He shook his head, to clear himself of his melancholy thoughts, and began to search for new cases.  
  
.....  
  
After a few hours of pointless searching, he headed downstairs and entered the kitchen. He was greeted with Tucker grabbing himself a cup of coffee.  
  
"Hey." Tucker said sleepily, having just woken up.  
  
"Hey." He yawned in return, as he grabbed the milk from the fridge.  
  
"Are we gonna do some more searching again today?" Tucker was praying that he would say no. As much as he was intrigued to learn more about the mystery behind the tapes, he was so burned out from searching.  
  
Specs thought about his choice for a moment. Should he look through more tapes? They still had another seven or eight boxes left to search through. But he wanted to give it a rest for now. Since there hadn't been any cases lately, he had all the time in the world for searching. He sighed and replied with,  
  
"Nah, I think I'm gonna give it a rest for now."  
  
He heard Tucker sigh in relief, and rolled his eyes. He didn't know what to do with his spare time. 'Elise would probably have us play boardgames, or go to the movie theatre and view the latest movies.' He thought sadly. Elise always had something planned for them to do. They always had so much fun spending time with each other. He missed those days so much.  
  
Tucker noticed Specs unusual quietness, and saw the sad look in his eyes. It always broke his heart whenever he saw someone upset. He decided to come up with an idea. It may not be the best idea he's ever had, but it was something.  
  
"Why don't we go see her?" He whispered. It was definitely a touchy subject, that he was sure of. But he knew it would help Specs. And if he was honest, it would surely do him some good as well. Neither of them had seen her since she was buried a year ago. And they both needed some closure.  
  
Specs inhaled sharply when he heard what Tucker had said. He didn't know what he was expecting Tucker to say, but it surely wasn't that. Go and see her? Even though he knew he shouldn't be, he was hesitant. What would he say? What would he do? He wasn't sure. He hasn't seen her since the funeral. He had put in a lot of thought when it came to him visiting her... but it always ended the same way: him, sitting in his room, crying. It was to hard for him to go there. To painful...  
  
Specs's eyes had filled with tears when he thought about it. But he knew he would have to go and see her sooner or later. It would kill him knowing that he would never let himself see her again. When she had been such an important figure in his life. He had to go. Even if it meant him forcing himself.  
  
He nodded his head, "Yah, I'll go."  
  
"You're sure? I know it's a touchy subject."  
  
"Yah, I'm positive." And he headed upstairs.  
  
.....  
  
Specs and Tucker were in the Spectral Sightings van, heading to that melancholy place. The place where their best friend was buried. The place where they saw their surrogate mother for the last time.  
  
Specs was dreading, yet anticipating this visit. As much as his brain had made him want to turn back, his heart knew that he needed to do this.  
  
.....  
  
Specs sighed heavily as he saw the sign that welcomed you into the cemetery. 'This is it. No turning back now.' He horrifyingly thought.  
  
Tucker parked in an open parking space, and turned of the van. He faced Specs and said,  
  
"You're sure that you want to do this?" Although Specs had agreed to go, Tucker had heard his sighes, and the way he shifted uncomfortably in his seat throughout the whole ride. So he just needed to be sure.  
  
Specs swallowed and said unconvincingly, "Yah, I'm ready."  
  
Specs watched as Tucker nodded his head, and got out of the van. He took a deep breath, and joined him outside.


	8. Not Ready to Say Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Specs and Tucker had finally reached Elise's gravesite for some closure. However it's not as easy as they thought it would be.

Specs had already felt a knot begin to form in his throat as him and Tucker walked down the gravelly path. Although he still couldn't believe that they were doing this, he knew deep down that they needed to do this for themselves.  
  
Ever since Elise had passed, both Specs and Tucker, had felt like apart of their lives had been taken away from them. And even though they both knew they would be there for each other, they still felt completely alone.  
  
Elise was the glue that held them all together. She was the one that they could always go to for advice and encouragement. Now that she was gone, Specs had felt distant. He knew that Tucker was suffering just as much as him, maybe even more, considering he didn't even have a mother in his life. And that was one of the reasons as to why he respected Tucker as much as he did.  
  
Not only did he respect Tucker, but he also had a level of respect when it came to Elise. She had suffered so many heart aches throughout her long life. From her childhood abuse to Jack's death. She had gone through the worst of it, yet, she still managed to make a positive difference in the world. Specs had always looked up to her. She was, and always will be, his personal role model.  
  
"Are we almost there?" He questioned, as he had finally come out of his train of thought.  
  
"Almost." Tucker replied, soon following up with, "What's been going through your mind?" He wasn't very good at this kind of stuff, but he knew that it had taken Specs every amount of strength and courage to come here. He didn't know why he was so hesitant to come to the gravesite, but it was nice that he had decided to come despite his personal demons thinking otherwise.  
  
"A whole bunch of shit. Elise, you and why I even decided to come here in the first place." He shook his head as he kicked the gravel they were currently walking on  
  
"God, Specs I know you like me, but this isn't the time for you to be fantasizing about me," He teased. He knew that it was a serious topic, but he needed to lighten up the mood a little bit. Even if it meant making Specs annoyed.  
  
"Yah, you fuckin' wish." Specs rolled his eyes at Tucker's statement. He knew he was teasing, but now wasn't the time for that.  
  
Tucker elbowed him in the ribs, and before Specs had the chance to yell at him, Tucker said,  
  
"Were here."  
  
Specs immediately closed his mouth and gulped nervously. They were finally here.  
  
As Tucker continued to walk, Specs began to slow his pace. He mentally began to prepare himself for when they would finally approached Elise's grave. What would he say? What would he do? He was praying that he would not break down in tears. That was the last thing he needed.  
  
"You ok?" Tucker had looked over his shoulder at Specs to make sure that he was still there, and had not ditched at the last minute.  
  
Specs didn't reply, but instead nodded his head. He had to be strong.  
  
When they had finally approached her grave, Specs felt a heavy weight form in his chest. It felt as though he was reliving that rainy, depressing day again. That day he would never forget. The cemetery that Elise was buried at was quiet beautiful. There were trees and flowers planted everywhere, and her gravesite was lied underneath a huge oak tree.  
  
He stared down at the gravestone, and read the ingrained words:  
  
'Elise Rainier 1943-2010'  
  
Tucker looked to his right when he heard Specs give a heavy sigh. He did not like this one bit. It pained him so much it hurt. After a period of time, he took a deep breath and said,  
  
"I'm sorry." His voice broke when he said these words, and his eyes filled with tears.  
  
He finally realized at this moment, why he was so hesitant to come here: he was afraid to say goodbye.  
  
He hated saying those words. To him, they were a confirmation that the person that you were saying these words to, were gone forever. And he didn't want her to go. To leave him and Tucker. His mind trailed back to the incident with the radio. When the music started playing out of nowhere. That was the first supernatural event since her passing. Next to of course the mysterious scrapbooks and home videos.  
  
He knew that even though there was a supernatural realm outside of this crazy world, it didn't numb the feeling of her being gone. It just wasn't the same.  
  
He sobbed, as he thought about the fact that he would never see her again. He would never see her face, hear her laugh and just be apart of her life ever again. He missed her so much. And even though he knew she wouldn't want them to cry, and spend the rest of their days mourning over her. He couldn't help it.  
  
The thing that had been eating away at him ever since her passing was guilt. The guilt killed him. Just the thought that if he would have been there, she would've still been alive. He would've protected her with all of his being. Even if it meant he was the one to die.  
  
"It's all my fault! You didn't deserve this Elise!" He legs began to give out from underneath him, and Tucker quickly stepped in, and held him up before he could hit the ground.  
  
"Specs this isn't your fault! You couldn't have prevented Elise's death!" Tucker yelled over Specs' unbearable sobs. Hoping that he could hear him. "Elise wouldn't have wanted this!"  
  
Specs shook his head at his words, and finally fell to his knees. Leaning over Elise's grave, while sobbing uncontrollably. All of this past years emotions have finally bubbled up to the surface, and come out at full force. He couldn't stop it, no matter how hard he tried.  
  
Tucker shook his head sympathetically while looking at Specs. He knew Specs was suffering, but he didn't know it was this bad. He quietly sat down on the grass, and pulled Specs to him, as he continued to cry.  
  
The sad truth was, no matter how hard they both tried, neither of them could say goodbye.


End file.
